


Whatever He Wants

by Laurasauras



Series: AO3 Anniversary Flash Fiction [10]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Incest, Mommy Kink, Mother Complex, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 22:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurasauras/pseuds/Laurasauras
Summary: Dave can't stop calling Roxy "mom". Roxy thinks it's not entirely innocent. (She's right.)





	Whatever He Wants

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said:  
> daveroxy mom kink?

You and Dave can outlast everyone when it comes to slumber parties. Rose and Dirk got picked up and taken home by their party-pooper partners hours ago, which is exactly  _not_ how a slumber party works. You're supposed to stay the night. Rose says that only applies for the first night, but you don't see what makes her the expert.

'Okay,' Dave says, rubbing at his eye. The shades were left at the door along with day-time clothes at your insistence, pjs and no hidden faces with family. 'Now that Dirk's gone we can watch  _Weekend at Bernies_  orrrrr ...  _Legally Blonde 2_.'

You look at Dave's face while you think. The shadows under his eyes are getting a bit too dark for your liking. 

'Neither!' you say. 

'Right, what was I thinking, let's watch  _Harry Potter_  while Rose isn't here to point out the phallic symbolism of the wands.'

'Dave,' you say, and he looks up from the tablet he's using to browse movie titles. 'Honey, it's bedtime.'

Dave frowns at you.

'Are you calling it quits early, Mom, because that's what gets you the beanbag next movie night.'

He points at the beanbag of punishment as if it wasn't you who made that rule in the first place. You raise your eyebrow and wait for him to notice that he called you "Mom" again. He falls into that habit when he's tired. 

He notices and blushes. You smile, to let him know you don't mind. If you're quite honest, you like it. You like feeling needed and loved, like you're there for your kids and like they'll never feel lonely or abandoned. 

'Don't make me carry you,' you say with a wink. 

Dave looks very quickly at his hands. 

'What, like, to bed? That's ridiculous, Mom, you're not  _that_  strong.' He hesitates, just a whisker longer than you think would be sincere. 'Roxy, I mean,' he says. 

His eyes flick up to meet yours, and you see a challenge in them. You're reminded suddenly of the rather ridiculous moment three days ago when you were in the Truth or Dare stage of slumber partying and you had given the group dare of  _If you had to kiss someone in this room, who would it be_. You, Rose and Dirk had all said "Dave," with no hesitation. Dave had flipped you all off and attempted to hide under the couch cushions.

You grin at him and stand up, arms extended. 

'You wouldn't ...' he says.

You scoop under his arms and legs. He doesn't fight you, just looks at you with disbelief.

You do a tiny prayer to your own godly self and lift with your legs. 

Dave looks just as surprised as you feel when you manage to lift him. You get him all the way to his bedroom before he gets over the shock enough to protest again. 

'Mom,' he says.

You ignore him and lower him onto the bed with unnecessary gentleness. You're pretty sure he could handle a half foot drop to a mattress, but you're playing now. You're not quite sure  _what_ you're playing, but you're pretty sure you're winning. 

'What—' he says. 

'Hush,' you say, firmly but kindly. 

He shuts up. His eyes are a little wide with uncertainty, and maybe something else.

You walk to the other side of the bed and pull back the covers. You look at him expectantly. He crawls into the bed. 

'Make room for momma,' you tell him. 

He laughs under his breath and scoots into the middle of the bed. You climb in after him and open your arms, encouraging him to cuddle up to you. He does. You brush his hair out of your face and back against his head where it belongs. 

'You want a story?' you ask.

'Yeah,' he says. His fingers twitch against your waist like he's nervous. You stroke his hair again.

'Once upon a time,' you say, which is always a strong start. Oh fuck. You don't know any. Not like the carapacians read to you before bed. 'Oh damn. Sorry, kitten, I can't think of any stories.'

He laughs. Then he kisses your collarbone lightly. 

Your heart skips a beat. 

You have two options here. You can pretend that nothing happened, shove him playfully to his side of the bed and go to sleep. Your heart aches at the prospect of rejecting him. The other option makes your heart ache in an entirely different way. You feel it in your throat, the thrill of putting yourself out there in a terrifying way. 

'You gonna be able to sleep without it?' you say.

'I dunno ...'

You tip his chin up and give him a bunny kiss, nose to nose. 

'You need somethin' else?' you say.

His lips are so close to yours.

'Please,' he whispers.

You kiss him gently and pull back to check his reaction. He follows your lips when you pull away, and gives you a small, embarrassed smile. 

'Good boy, usin' your manners,' you tell him. 

He makes a noise in his throat that makes you kiss him again. He clings to you with desperation. It's very heady. You slip your tongue into his mouth and kiss him deeper. 

You pull away and kiss him on the forehead.

'I'm gonna take care of you, sweetheart,' you tell him.

'Thanks, Mom,' he says, not meeting your eyes. 

You smile and give him another kiss on the forehead. You stroke down his chest until you reach the waistband of his pyjamas. 

'Take these off for me,' you tell him. 

He moves quickly, pulling his pants down and kicking them away. 

'That's a good boy,' you say. 

He flushes, but isn't too embarrassed to kiss you back. You stroke down his chest some more, feeling him tense and relax under the thin shirt he's wearing. You don't tease too long, just long enough that when you finally wrap your hand around him he's hard and needy.

'I got ya,' you tell him, keeping your voice low and soothing.

You stroke him gently and slowly. There's no rush. You kiss him as you move, urging that passion with your lips and tongue against his, even as you go slow on his cock. You reach down with your other hand and lightly tease his balls as well, moving both your hands together.

He strains against the bed like he's going to arch his back and gasps.

'Oh god ...' he whimpers.

'Come on, baby,' you murmur. 'You can do it.'

He tenses all over as he comes, but manages to keep quiet. You work him through it, and then throw the blankets back so they don't get dirty. You kiss him sweetly before turning for the tissues on your nightstand.

He tries to take them, but you bat him on the hand to stop him. It's like he hasn't got the message that you're looking after him! You clean him up and throw away the tissues. When you get back into bed, he's pulled his pants back on, but he doesn't hesitate before cuddling into your offered arms.

You have no idea what's going to happen next, but if this is what your Dave wants, this is what he gets. You kiss the top of his head and he squeezes your waist before relaxing again.


End file.
